King of the Nile
by Trigz
Summary: Harry Potter has always been a wizard who managed what was previously considered impossible. As this statement proves true once again, he asks for the help of his allies, the goblins. And goblins always strive for potential profit. AU, HP/FD


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling,

various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Raincoast Books,

and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.

* * *

"That sounds promising," he muttered to no one particular.

Ragnok of Clan Ugh'nal, Director of Gringotts and Leader of the Goblin Nation, has always been an unorthodox goblin. Right now he sat alone in his throne room and took a trip down memory lane.

It has been over sixty years since his election took place. Yes, election. A common assumption between witches and wizards has always been that goblins were a bloodthirsty race. These humans are right. What they don't know is that the goblins are a democratic nation and their system of government is so advanced it could put the Ministry of Magic and their human equivalent to shame.

Ragnok has been in his position since his 174th birthday and although the nation has prospered under Ragnok's leadership, he was every single day a major topic in discussions among the senior-goblins. While his trusted advisors most of the time complimented him by calling him controversial at best, the opposition often described him as a rebellious teenager, unsuitable to lead their exalted nation.

Well, controversial certainly fit in his opinion. He was the first leader since the last goblin rebellion in 1632 that awarded the title 'Friend of the Goblin Nation' to somebody, let alone a human. Additionally, for the first time since the Founders died, the Goblin Nation participated in a war amongst witches and wizards and actually sided with one fraction.

The reason for these rebellious decisions? A wizard. To be precise, Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

Although Ragnok would never openly admit it, the wizard in question often reminded him of himself. He was charismatic, a natural leader and he had a penchant for achieving the impossible.

After their first meeting, he knew that this wizard would either cost him everything or lead him to unimaginable success. In one of their many discussions, his gambling addiction decided to make an appearance and thus the goblin nation sided with Harry Potter. Not the ministry, not the Order of the Phoenix and not with Voldemort. Harry Potter.

Success would be an understatement.

Their cooperation consisted basically of mutual help and support. Gringotts confiscated the vaults of known Death Eaters, thereby crippled Voldemort's financial resources and as a reward acquired a vast amount of wealth. The Goblin Nation helped out in the final battle by providing its experienced fighters and deploying several advanced wards on the fly and as compensation the man-who-conquered and the new Minister Amelia Bones used their political clout to fight for goblin rights.

It proved to be very profitable for Gringotts and goblins in general and from that moment on nobody dared questioning Ragnok's achievements.

During these years Ragnok and Harry built a sort of friendship. They both had similar mindsets, shared simple wishes for the future and did what is right instead of what is easy.

The chime of his clock stopped his reminiscence and brought him back to the reason for his musings. An appointment at 12 o'clock. With Harry Potter.

The last meeting they had was just before Voldemort's defeat. Since then if Harry had business at Gringotts, he always dealt with his account manager because he was well aware how valuable Ragnok's time is. That's the reason why this appointment excited him, especially after he read the request for utmost privacy.

At the twelfth chime, his door opened and Harry Potter walked in. He was wearing expensive, perfectly fitting cloths which emphasized his muscular build and he had grown out his hair to shoulder-length in order to hide his scar, which additionally made him appear older. Long gone were his hideous glasses and his eyes shone with determination. Ragnok had to admit that he looked intimidating for a human, but what intrigued Ragnok even more was his contemplative facial expression.

"Greetings Lord Potter-Black," he welcomed him with firm nod of his head.

"Greetings Director Ragnok of Clan Ugh'nal, how often did I tell you to call me Harry?" he asked in flawless Gobbledegook while walking up to the throne and offering his hand.

"As often as I told you to call me Ragnok," he retorted quickly and accepted the handshake.

Both shared a smile at that. It was an already established ritual between them which was based on their mutual hate for titles.

"I've got to admit that your Gobbledegook improved far beyond my estimations," Ragnok continued while looking impressed. The common sounds and noises used while speaking Gobbledegook are rather hard to reproduce with a human throat, that's why most of the time the few people who really devote themselves to learn their language bearly manage to greet a goblin in their tongue.

At this point Harry startet fidgeting in his chair. "That is one of the reasons for my visit, is this conversation private?"

"Of course, the appropriate charms and wards activated as soon as you closed the door, I can assure you that this discussion stays between both of us," he replied while thinking of possible reasons for Harry's uneasiness.

"Thanks." His relief was obvious. "Well," he began nervously, "I'm not sure how I could possibly do this story justice, so I'll simply show you what my reason for this appointment is."

Harry stood up, pushed his chair back and looked at Ragnok expectantly. At his approving nod, he started to concentrate and focus his magic. The ambient magic in the room became palpable and Harrys hair began moving due to an unexplainable wind. Although magic was strictly forbidden and even punishable by death inside of Gringotts, Ragnok knew that Harry was a wizard with a lot of raw power and trusted him enough to not get worried.

That changed as Harry started glowing. It wasn't an aura around him, which would have been impressive but not unheard of between powerful wizards. No, his whole body started glowing like a light bulb. Ragnok observed wide-eyed how Harry's skin suddenly aged in a couple of seconds, started to feature a lot of wrinkles and changed to have an unhealthy looking color. Following that, he started shrinking until his height was nearly cut in half and with a pop a small goatee, which wasn't present before, appeared on his chin. The last change, which only became obvious in a closer examination, were Harry's now pointed ears.

After all the special effects stopped, Harry Potter was only recognizable by the lightningbolt shaped scar on his forehead and his green eyes.

Ragnok came to a conclusion.

In front of him stood the first goblin animagus in the history of magic.

His next action was highly undignified for a goblin of his position. He fainted.

A penchant for achieving the impossible indeed.

* * *

Harry Potter was lost. Not literally of course. Lost in the metaphorical sense of the word.

He certainly didn't plan this far. His plan was made after his fifth year at Hogwarts. He just arrived home to find Pig, the tiny owl owned by his best friend Ron waiting for him with a letter. He expected to find reassurances and support along the lines of 'Don't let the muggles get you down, we'll get you out of there as soon as possible. The Cannons lost. Again.' At least, that was what his letters last year contained.

What he didn't expect was a written termination of their friendship. Along with singnatures of Hermione and Ginny. Including their middle names and the threat of legal prosecution should he continue contacting them.

Apparently it was Harry's fault that they got hurt and/or nearly died because he forced them to accompany him to the ministry. They totally disregarded the fact that they insisted to come with him and he pleaded with them to stay behind.

Well, that ended his guilt trip concerning their injuries quite quickly but added to the nightmares concerning Sirius' untimely demise and Harry's position as fate's bitch. At least his so called relatives appeared to heed the warning of the order members and left him alone.

Next day he was greeted by an epiphany in form of the promise of revenge. Revenge for his parents, his godfather and every single death which was caused by Tom and his fanboys. And girls, he wasn't about to forget Bellatrix. After he spent the rest of the summer learning, training and exercising, he returned to Hogwarts and took Professor Flitwick up on his offer to train him in the art of duelling. Dumbledore, desperately trying to make amends for his past mistakes, taught him several advanced spells, charms, curses and techniques which could give him an edge. He kept his distance from his former friends and talked mostly to Neville and Luna, whose loyalty was a refreshing change to Harry.

During that time he conversed quite often with the goblins and especially Ragnok and was, due to for him unexplainable reasons, able to attain their support. Fudge, who was thrown out of office after a vote of no confidence, was quickly replaced by Amelia Bones, a competent, strict and law abiding woman.

At the end of his sixth year what the press dubbed 'The Final Battle' occurred. The memories of this resided in his pensieve, which he was really glad about. He could only vaguely remember the bodies, the blood and the pain, but the result was that he won. Voldemorts demise was rather climatic due to the fact that he drained the magic of his Death Eaters through the Dark Mark since his rebirth in order to keep his 'body' alive.

Voldemort's death was therefore followed by the transformation of every single Death Eater to numerous mental vegetables. All across the country various people, often in positions of high influence, collapsed and blacked out. The ministry reacted quickly, rounded them up and threw the lot into Azkaban. Pretty convenient and accommodating of the late Tom Marvolo Riddle to provide them with such a helpful service.

The day after the death of Voldemort was made pubicly known, Harry's fame exploded to unknown dimensions. The explosion resembled the reaction his magic caused after he recieved a letter from his former friends in which they forgave him for endangering them and invited him to the Burrow.

That was seven months ago. Harry obviously didn't plan for the chance that he could survive Voldemort, so he was clueless about what to do with his time. He declined Dumbledore's offer to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year and later successfully took his NEWTS in the ministry. The only thing Harry was sure about was that he wanted to enjoy the first time that he could have a happy life. So while he managed his newly gained family vault and expanded his investments with the help of his account manager, he started to learn to become an animagus, which led him to the current precarious situation.

He was really relieved that he requested privacy, because if any goblin entered the room at that moment, he would be greeted by the sight of a human wizard, who was still radiating magic en mass, leaning over the unconscious form of Ragnok, Director of Gringotts and Leader of the Goblin Nation.

The typical goblin response to that scenario would probably be 'Slay first, loot later'.

He really was fucking grateful.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm aware that magical animagus forms are ridiculous and clichéd and that goblins are supposed to be greedy bastards, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

(Constructive) criticism, especially considering my writing style, would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
